


The Squire

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Solo is a Mess, Captain Armitage Hux, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Knights of Ren, Nice Armitage Hux, Young Armitage Hux, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Ben Solo meets Captain Armitage Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Squire

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

The Squire

*

The green grass of Demesel cools with the red blood of a Thalassian pirate. Ben holsters his blaster and pulls his lightsaber from behind his back. He ignites the blue blade and cuts another slaver in half. He knows that these womp-rats want the _Night Buzzard_ and escape from the battle. Ren made it very clear that the ship better be there when they get back. It’s been a standard week since he joined the Knights of Ren, not as a full member since he didn’t _intentionally_ killed Hennix, but as a sort of hopeful. The only way he’ll become a knight is by killing another Force-user, and none of these slavers are Force-users. 

_If only Voe would show up, I could kill her, but Tai would probably follow after her. And he’s…nice just like Hennix was. Maybe it’s better if I don’t ever see them again. But I’m going to be stuck as a flunky, or more like their personal chef since NONE of them can cook, forever at this rate! It certainly doesn’t help when we’re given missions to rescue some FO captain for being stupid enough to be captured by pirates!_

“DUCK, LOVELY NOSE!!” Ben ducks and then hears cracking like a skull being crushed. He straightens up and turns around to see a slaver. A dead slaver with a short blade through her skull fall to the ground.

“You with the First Order, Lovely Nose?” The voice inquires to his left, and Ben slashes at it, but is met with air.

“Judging by the blue of that saber and the black leather, I’m guessing you’re a Jedi that lost his way.” The voice teases him gently, but Ben still responds with violence. He slashes to his right wildly. 

“I get it. You hate talking to disembodied voices.” He hears crackling and spins around to see the voice’s true form: a black bodysuit with a silver faceplate.

“I’m Captain Armitage Hux!” He takes off the faceplate and reveals a handsome, freckled face with green eyes. He takes off the tight cap and frees his long, red hair. Ben feels his throat dry up and regrets wearing leather pants.

“What’s your name, Lovely Nose?”

“Why are you so fixated on my nose?” Ben hates himself for mumbling like he’s a child asking when he’ll get to go home.

“Because I think it’s lovely.” The weird ginger smiles sincerely.

“…….It’s not my name though.”

“Then, what is?”

“Ben.”

“Ben, what are you doing with the Knights of Ren?”

“I’m part of them.”

“But not one of them?”

“I have yet to complete my trial.”

“So you’re a squire!” Hux exclaims with excitement coloring his face.

“I-I guess?” _Squire sounds so much worse than padawan._

“So what do you have to do?”

“Kill a Force-user. On purpose.”

“That’s it?” Hux dismisses with a huff. “Here I was thinking Ren would pick something more challenging. Like being courageous in the face of certain death.”

“You do not understand how hard it is to kill a Force-user.” _Especially on purpose_.

“It easily could’ve been your skull that the Blade of Blessings pierced.”

“That is such a stupid name for a sword.”

“I didn’t name; it was the name on its plaque!”

“The only reason you got the drop on me was because of your suit!” _I didn’t even know that the FO had mimetic suits. I thought only high-ranking Assassin’s Guild members can get those._

“You have equally lovely ears! I stepped on two sticks during our conversation that crackled like droid poppers, and you didn’t react at all. You should be a squire for a couple of years.”

“I’ll pay attention more to my surroundings, okay?” _It’s like dealing with Skywalker all over again!_

“You and I both know that Ren isn’t a master of the lightsaber, but he’s cunning. He knows how to fight against fairly competent opponents, so I’d say he was probably a merc before starting the Knights of Ren. He’s also very charming and can easily manipulate those who fall for him.” Hux looks pointedly at him.

“He didn’t manipulate me! Besides, I’m using him to learn more about the Force!” _And it’s not like I can go back home. Even mom won’t protect me from New Republic justice._

“You’re like what? Eighteen?”

“Twenty-two…in a couple of months.” Ben mutters out that last part.

“You sure you want to spend the rest of your life with the Knights of Ren? There are other Force groups that can educate you on other facets of the Force.” Hux offers nonchalantly. Ben looks down at his boots for a moment before returning his gaze to the stolen captain.

“I want to see how this plays out.” Ben says calmly.

“If that’s what you want, but I doubt your lightsaber forms will improve. I could help you out.”

“W-What?"

“I’m offering to be your sparring partner.” Hux then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumbled flimsi-card. He presses it into Ben’s right palm.

“ _Jareth the Goblin King_?” Ben reads out with incredulity.

“It was my undercover name, but the comm frequency is real.” Hux winks and then strolls up the _Buzzard’s_ ramp with his short sword in hand. Ben stands there dumbstruck about this turn of events.

_My first comm frequency. What should I do with this? Toss it? Keep it? What would grandfather do?_

Ben closes his eyes and searches for an answer in the Force. A heartbeat later, he pockets the flimsi-card and follows after the ginger. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links: 
> 
> I actually like Ben’s outfit because it’s just an evil version of his dad’s iconic outfit, not sure if strapping the lightsaber to his back is a good idea because it would take longer to bring it out, but he has the Force so he’s probably fine: [Link](https://i.redd.it/z3xmq7kknlg41.jpg)
> 
> Here is an image of a mimetic suit; it sort of reminds me of the Tron suits but dark like in the sequel: [Link](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/c/c0/Mimetic_Suit_FC.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20150928034119)
> 
> The Blade of Blessings is a riff on the Sword of Omens from ThunderCats (1985) cartoon because I’ve been watching it lately and it’s surprisingly up my alley: [Link](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/thundercats/images/7/79/Swordofomens.JPG/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20110915211615)
> 
> In this almost fix-it AU, Voe and Tai get to live if only because Ben and the knights don’t go to Minemoon. Presumably, they go back to the destroyed temple and find Luke alive, tell him that Ben killed Hennix and destroyed the Temple (I’m going with what was implied in TLJ because TRoS retconned itself), and went to join the Dark Side. Luke feels like it’s all his fault and nearly exiles himself on the spot, but Voe reminds him of his responsibility to the Order. He’ll finish their training within two years and make Tai and Voe the new Grandmasters of the Order before exiling himself on Ahch-To. Or maybe he doesn’t exile himself because General Leia brings up another proposal: he becomes an active member of the Resistance. And considering what he nearly did to her son, and I’m not certain if he would ever tell her either, it would be a suitable penance for him. 
> 
> More importantly, what happens to Ben and Hux in this AU? Well, Ben and Hux spar in secret, while Ben learns the ropes of being a knight in the Knight of Ren. They get to know each other over the course of a few years, enough so that Hux asks Ben out. Of course, Ben says yes, and they go out. I’d imagine that Ben becomes a knight shortly afterwards and becomes Kylo Ren. Not certain what will happen for the Sequels since Snoke can’t turn Kylo against Hux and vice-versa. Also, Hux in my stories is very much against the Galaxy Gun knockoff, so Snoke’s future is looking pretty bleak.


End file.
